Between a Father and a Son
by FreeBirdoftheSouth
Summary: Every time Paviche Largo raped a girl, Rotti showed him how it's like, by puniching him with his own actions: raping him. Rotti had never finished up inside his son... That first time he did was the "lucky" shot. That's when he got his son pregnant with his child... Pavi/Rotti pairing. Warning: Contains Mpreg.


Pavi had turned to the side, near the edge of the bed. His eyes were swollen and red from sobbing earlier and his voice came out hoarse from screaming. "Papa... why did-a you do this...?" Rotti had gotten up and pulled on his pants and shirt.

"That will teach you to stop raping every GENtern you see, boy! And it will also teach you to stop killing my staff and taking their faces!" He snapped and walked out of his son's room, hitting the door behind him. Pavi hid his face in his hands and started sobbing again. He had really stopped raping and even flirting for some days. Rotti would always punish him by doing exactly what he did to the GENterns, excluding only the killing and the face-stealing. Just for Pavi to see how it felt. That day he had waken up and headed for his breakfast. As he was walking down the corridors, he eyed a beautiful GENtern. He winked and waved at her and started flirting. It didn't take long until he lured her in his bed, raped her and then took her face... That's what he paid for.

He was a lady killer. Oh, how easy was it for him to just flirt them and have them in his bed. No one could tell what his true purposes were. The GENterns were talking about it, but they only knew half the truth. "He's so handsome! I'm dying for a night with him!" A GENtern would say to another.

"Yeah, but be careful. They say that he actually rapes some of the GENterns if they don't want to do it with him. Just an information." The other would reply back.

But after a week had passed, he saw a new GENtern. She was working for GeneCo only for two days. He got closer to her and started flirting with her. "Where were you-a, bella? The Pavi hasn't-a seen you around-a before." He kissed her hand and smiled seductively, making her blush.

"Mr. Largo! I only work here since yesterday." She informed him, blushing even more.

"What-a?! A new GENtern?" He got closer and whispered in her ear. "Do-a you know what-a GENterns do-a with the Pavi, bella?"

It didn't take long, as usual. One of his smiles, his perfume, his flirting manners and he had the GENtern all his in his bedroom. But being a brand new GENtern, no one had the time to inform her about what Pavi did. The result? Soon screams and desperate shouts for help came from Pavi's room, falling from the girl's mouth and his grunts and groans from sex could also be heard, filling the whole floor. In fact everyone heard them, except Amber, who was still high on Zydrate and sleeping deeply after her last enounter with Graverobber last night. Soon, the screams stopped... Rotti found out... "This man simply can't hold it in his pants!" Luigi said as Rotti strode to his younger son's room and Luigi scoffed, smirking.

As Pavi's door opened with force, he gasped as he looked up only to see his father looking startled at him as he removed the girl's face. Pavi had removed her face completely and was ready to get up and clean it up to use it afterwards. His pillows and sheets were soaked in blood and sweat and Rotti noticed the cum still dripping from his son's dick. "Had a good time, I see? Now you will have an even better one!" He smriked and strode to Pavi's bed. Pavi got up and tried to escape but Rotti got him and pinned him back on the bed, pushing the dead GENtern off of it and binding Pavi's wrists on the bed's bars tightly to make sure he wouldn't escape him. He unzipped his pants and trousers and got on Pavi who had only his shirt on; one that he had strolen from Luigi earlier that day and that covered him a bit under his belly along with the beginning of his dick and bottoms. Rotti loved Pavi in this so he left him as he was. The parts that he needed were exposed anyway. He spread his son's legs quickly and Pavi's breath caught in his throat as he knew what was coming next. He didn't have much time to realize it as he felt a severe pain between his legs. He screamed out as Rotti entered him fully and roughly.

"Shut up and take it as you should, you pervert!" Luigi yelled for his brother to hear and smirked as he stood outside the room.

Pavi's eyes widened and he shouted. "No-a! Fratello, don't-a leave me!" But Luigi scoffed and left, leaving his little brother in their father's mercy. Minutes passed and Rotti was driving inside Pavi quicker and rougher, still causing screams to spill from him, desperately asking for someone to help him or for Rotti to stop. But nothing could make Rotti stop, especially now. He took the knife Pavi had used to take the GENtern's face earlier and started slicing up Pavi's arms, slicing Luigi's shirt and making his son scream more and squeeze his eyes shut as he felt the extra pain, in addition to the pain in his ass. Soon, Pavi's body was moving back and forth with each thrust Rotti gave and his screams had worsened. That caused Rotti's orgasms to reach the point where he would finish up eventually. Now, Rotti had never finished up inside Pavi, he would just pull out and cum out of his middle son's body. But that day was different... Pavi realized that his father would release soon and noticed that he wasn't willing to pull out of him any time soon. His eyes widened and his breath quickened. "No! Papa, don't-a cum inside me! DON'T-A CUM INSIDE THE PAVI!" He screamed but that made Rotti release quicker and harder deep inside Pavi, causing his son to whimper and sob badly.

He pulled out and pulled up his pants and trousers, leaving Pavi bleeding and sweating as well as sobbing severely. "I hope that will teach you better, boy!" Rotti yelled and strode out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Some weeks passed and Pavi had changed. Luigi, the GENterns and even Rotti had noticed it. The GENterns were talking again. "I've heard that he's sick and that's why he doesn't come to GeneCo anymore."

"Poor man, he is so handsome, imagine how pale he is due to what he has." Another said, shaking her head saldy.

"Is he really so bad? I haven't seen him for two weeks! And more maybe!" A third passing GENtern said, stopping where the other two were. They saw Luigi looking at them angrily and they decided to stop their chatting and head to their work. Rotti didn't talk to Pavi after the last rape incident and had only grunted when Pavi tried to greet him one day.

Meanwhile, Pavi had grown worried of his condition and had gone to visit a surGEN to see what he had. What was causing all his morning sickness, the throwing ups and his dizziness was not at all what he had been expecting... He got out of the surGEN's office, looking at space. Some GENterns saw him along with Amber who was passing. Amber pushed a GENtern out of her way and walked to her brother.

"Pavi? Are you okay, bother?" She asked him.

"Amber... Sorella, only you-a can understand me... The Pavi has-a only you now..." He sobbed and fell in her arms. Amber held him and led him to the family's personal floor and in his own room where she sat him down on his bed and she took a seat in his armchair in front of his mirror. He started sobbing and the examination results fell on the rug in front of his bed and she picked them up. What she saw left her with a mouth forming an O shape from the shock and her eyes widened as never before.

"No, Paviche.. Tell me this is not true...!" She whispered.

He just looked up at her and nodded before sobbing again, hiding his face in his hands. Amber got up and sat next to him before hugging him tightly. "It's alright, brother, don't worry..."

"No-a, it's not... What-a am I going to-a do...?" He said in a muffled voice from crying and as his lips touched her clothes in their hug.

"Hide it..." She whispered. "Lock the results somewhere where no one will ever find them."

"I can-a hide them but... how will I hide-a this?!" He pointed downwards with his head and sobbed once more. Amber just stayed there and stroked his back.

The next day, Luigi opened Pavi's door and walked inside. Pavi was looking out of his window and nearly jumped as Luigi made his way into the room. "What-a do you want-a here?" Pavi asked, startled for a moment.

"Why, you let pop in your bedroom and not me?" Luigi scoffed and smirked.

Pavi rolled his eyes. "What-a do you want from-a me, Luigi?" He said getting irritated.

"They say you're not well lately. I am just concerned for my little brother."

"I'm-a not falling for this-a! As if you-a would be really concerned about-a me!"

"But I am! Now tell me, what's wrong with you?" Luigi demanded.

"Nothing!" Pavi said indifferently but Luigi walked up to him and grabbed his arm, making Pavi yulp and cry out as it was the same spot where Rotti had hurt him with his own knife weeks ago. The wounds had healed but they were still bruised and Pavi knew that Luigi's tight grip had caused some of the old cuts to re-open. Rotti was walking outside of the room and stood outside to hear what they were talking about, not seen by neither of them as the door was closed. The truth was that Rotti had put Luigi to go and find out what was wrong with Pavi because he wouldn't go himself as they weren't talking to eachother.

Luigi insisted and his grip on his baby brother's arm tightened. Pavi couldn't take it anymore. A rebelious thought made him slap Luigi's cheek and the latter gasped hard as he was completely startled by Pavi's reaction. His response was to slap Pavi back twice and pushed him on his bed, getting on top of him, slapping him and hitting him all over his body. Pavi protested and screamed but Luigi didn't let him go. "Tell me, you bastard! Tell me!" He yelled.

"Luigi! Stop! Stop-a, I have-a papa's baby in me!" Pavi screamed and immediately the beatings stopped. Rotti froze and Luigi's mouth was agape as he pulled a bit back and looked at his brother deep in his eyes.

"What... What did you say, Paviche?" Luigi whispered. Pavi averted his eyes from him but Luigi turned his head so that he was facing him again. "Say that again... Pavi?" Luigi whispered.

Pavi's eyes got teary and took a deep breath before replying. "I am-a... pregnant, Luigi..."

With that, the door opened slowly only to reveal Rotti getting into the room, shocked and Luigi got up quickly and stook in front of their father. "Luigi..." Rotti whispered, looking only at Pavi with his sharp eyes. "Leave us alone with Paviche for a minute."

Luigi nodded and left the room quickly. Rotti got closer to Pavi who had now gotten up slowly and looked down, not daring to look at his father. "Paviche... look at me." Pavi just looked down more and cried. "I said look at me!" Rotti yelled and Pavi jumped before finally raising his head to look at his father. Rotti's expression calmed and even somewhat like a soft smile could be seen on his face. He got closer to Pavi and rested his hands on his son's shoulers, slowly bringing his face closer to Pavi's and kissed his cheeks softly. Pavi let a little smile flush his fake face but didn't let it linger. Having his father's baby inside him was still a problem for him. He didn't want it. He didn't... "I guess you will give papa a good, strong son, bello."

It was the first time Rotti had ever called his son like this. 'Bello' was a word only Pavi used to flirt with the ladies. He didn't respond with nothing but a weak smile, more like a sad one. Rotti turned and left the room.

Amber visited Pavi's room after some weeks. Pavi was throwing up badly and when he got out of his bathroom Amber was waiting for him on his bed. Pavi sat next to her an sighed. "Amber... There's-a only one solution... I'm-a really sorry but-a I will do it..."

Amber nodded once and frowned. "An abortion?" Pavi nodded and started crying, leaning on her shoulder and resting his head on her. "You don't want this, brother, do you?"

Pavi shook his head. "No... I've come to-a love this-a little bambino in me... But-a..."

"But its daddy's baby, I know..." She shighed. Pavi cried even more.

"What-a am I going to-a do, it's not the baby's fault, Amber! But it's-a a trouble right now... I can't-a... I can't do-a anything else but-a kill it..." He put a hand on his belly and stroked it lovingly, letting himself giggle a bit after many weeks. Amber noticed it. She looked at him and chuckled.

"Is everything okay there, Pavi?" She smiled, seeing her brother giggling.

Pavi nodded. "Si, I'm-a fine. Just-a thinking of it-a." He smiled looking down.

Amber also smiled and stroked his belly, placing her hand next to his own. "Are you sure you want to kill it, Pavi?" She whispered. "This baby has the potential of giving you real happiness in your life..."

Pavi frowned. "I don't-a deserve real happiness, bella... I only deserve this-a fake glamour and fake love I-a get from everyone. I'm-a an awful man and now I pay for it-a." Amber wrapped an arm around him and sighed heavily. "I'm-a sorry Amber... I-a hope this-a little baby forgives me... someday... But-a I have to do it-a..."

Just then, the door snapped opened and in walked Rotti, all angry and red from agitation. Both Amber and Pavi shot up from the bed and gasped. "Amber! Get out of here!" Rotti demanded, nearly screaming.

"But daddy..." Amber tried to protest.

"NOW!" Rotti screamed, making Pavi jump a little and Amber run out. Rotti strode to Pavi and grabbed a handful of his long, black hair, pulling it fiercefully. Pavi panted and cried out. "Shut up, you disgrace! You monster! You vermin!" Rotti yelled, slapping Pavi hard across the face, causing him to fall on the floor.

"Ah...! Papa... What-a... what-a did I do-a again?" Pavi cried out and Rotti grabbed his hair once more, getting him on his feet.

"You dare to ask! You would kill my child?! I heard you, Paviche, what were you telling Amber, huh? WHAT?!"

Pavi started sobbing for good, making his breathing nearly impossible. Rotti squeezed his lips and slapped him again, sending him on his bed. He climbed onto the bed and started hitting his son repeatedly until he bled from his nose and real lips. Rotti got up, convincing himself that he had to stop so that he didn't cause the baby any harm. If it wasn't for the poor baby, he would have killed Pavi for real. He decided to leave the room, leaving Pavi on his bed. Meanwhile, as Rotti turned his back to him, Pavi, in a fit of rebelion, got up and strode towards his father, passing him and standing right in front of him, looking up at him without any fear in his blue eyes. Without thinking it a second time, he raised his right hand and slapped Rotti very hard across his face, making the older man yulp and gasp. He didn't stop there as he snapped and pushed his father on the wall with great force.

"You did-a this!" He screamed. "You did-a this to-a me!" He screamed even more, punching Rotti in the face and ribs and slapping him with all his might. Rotti wouldn't take this. He gathered all his power and pushed Pavi hard onto the opposite wall. Pavi's back hit the wall hard and he fell down, landing on his stomach. Rotti gasped as, moments later, he realized what he had done... Pavi was panting, holding his belly and whimpered in pain. Rotti got closer to him, trying to help him but Pavi pushed him away. Rotti ran a hand through his hair and his eyes widened as he saw blood escaping from between Pavi's legs. A little deep red pool had formed there indicating that Pavi was having a miscarriage. Rotti ran to call for help but it was too late. Pavi had embraced himself and doubled in pain, sobbing hard.

Moments later surGENs had filled the bedroom and found Pavi passed out on the floor with even more blood having spilled from him. They got him up and placed him softly on his bed. Luigi and Amber were waiting outside whilst Rotti was inside the room as surGENs tried to stop the bleeding.

Some hours later Pavi woke up. The baby was gone and he knew it. There was no need for anyone to tell him. He had felt it slipping his insides when blood ran out of his body. Rotti was next to him and stroked his hair as he woke up. Pavi looked at him, his face emotionless and turned away. "Leave-a me... alone..." He whispered bitterly. Rotti frowned deeply and got up, walking slowly towards the door and left him alone. He motioned Luigi and Amber to follow him and leave Pavi alone for a bit and so they did.

Pavi kept his head where he turned it, looking out his window and let tears fill his eyes and run down his fake cheeks. He let a hand rest on his belly and closed his eyes, starting sobbing hard and stroked the area softly. After a minute, he opened his eyes and looked for his hand mirror. He reached it and held it above his face. "Give the Pavi a nice-a big smile, bello...!" He whispered to himself into the mirror and smiled, letting some more tears escape his eyes.


End file.
